


Rough Day

by KinWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, let me live, this is kinnie shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: mituna has a rough day and gamzee makes it better.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time ive ever written porn so be nice please. thanks

Mituna walks inside wiping at his cheeks softly, just wanting to be in his moirail’s arms. Today had been the worst day. He’d been late for class, he dropped his coffee twice, almost got into a fight with his kismesis because he was an asshole and accidently ran into the guy. 

All in all today had sucked and- and the entire apartment smelt like pie. Which meant Gamzee was, thankfully, home. “G-gamzee?”

Said troll wanders into the room with glazed eyes, showing how high he was. “Heyyyyy my little miricle wh-” he pauses and moves closer gently cupping Mituna’s face “Hey what's wrong?”

Mituna whimpers and moves to cuddle into Gamzee’s chest silently, shoulders shaking as he starts crying again.

Gamzee frowns worriedly and hugs him, gently rubbing circles into his back as he holds him close “You wanna cuddle ‘tuna?”

The smaller troll nods and whispers “Will you carry me?”

Gamzee nods and picks him up, cradling him close to his chest and wandering over to flop onto the couch. Keeping Mituna held close the entire time and, once they’re laying down, rubbing circles into his back. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Mituna shakes his head softly clinging to Gamzee’s chest and sniffling “M-maybe later…”

Gamzee nods and kisses his head softly, pulling a blanket over them and settling in to lay with Mituna for a while. 

A few hours later Mituna wakes up to the sounds of Gamzee playing a game. His hands resting on his lower back as he plays, volume turned low as not to disturb the smaller troll. A small smile tugs at Mituna’s lips, his moirail really was perfect despite being high all the time. 

Shifting a bit to wiggle down so his heads pillowed on Gamzee’s lower chest instead of his upper chest, Mituna smirks. Slowly hatching a plan to properly ah,”thank” Gamzee. 

He peaks up at Gamzee seeing him intently focused on his game and grins. The larger troll is never going to suspect it, perfect. And shifts down to tug at Gamzee’s pants, for once thankful of the loose material. 

Gamzee jolts and looks down at him startled. “You’re awake, what’re you doing?”

Mituna smiles and kisses his hip gently “Thanking you for taking care of me after a bad day. Is that okay?”

The larger troll smiles softly “Aw ya don’t have to do tha-” he cuts off with a gasp as Mituna licks over his nook. “Nghhhh fuck thats bitchtits don't stop.”

Mituna giggles and sucks along his folds gently before dragging his tongue along the slit and over the tip of the bulge beginning to slide out. Gamzee gasps and moans quietly, reaching down to tangle a hand in Mituna’s soft hair. Soft curses fall from his lips as Mituna continues and eventually Gamzee pulls the smaller troll up to kiss him. 

A small gasps leaves him and he shifts feeling Gamzee’s bulge rub against his nook through his pants. 

A quiet chuckle escapes Gamzee and he shifts “Can I fuck you lil miracle?” 

He whimpers quietly and nods eagerly shifting to wiggle out of his pants. 

Another chuckle then Gamzee is helping him out of his clothing and stripping himself. Revealing inch after tantalizing inch of grey skin as he does. Mituna’s mouth waters slightly “You’re so attractive Gamzee.”

His cheeks flush purple and he ducks his head looking away before pulling Mituna close again. “Come here lil miracle.”

\--------

Soft pants fill the room as they catch their breath, purple and yellow fluid drying on their skin in the cool room. Gamzee is staring at the ceiling and chuckles softly; breaking the silence. “Whats up Gam?”

He shakes his head, smiling “I love you a lot Mituna.”

Cheeks flushing yellow as eh speaks he smiles, “I love you too.”

“Pie?”

A laugh followed by, “Sure why not?”


End file.
